Første gang de mødtes
by RBT
Summary: Hermione er på ferie.. der møder hun 2 hun kommer til at se meget mere til senere hen...men det er ikk noget specielt behageligt møde.. please læs & komenter... Skrevet i som stil i 4 klasse..


Det var, seks årige, Hermiones anden dag, på ferie stedet, sammen med hendes familie.

Klokken var ni om morgen og hun var lige kommet ned for at spise morgenmad.

Da hun var færdig gik hun ind på børnenes aktivitets afdeling hvor de havde en masse computere.

Ovre i hjørnet sad en lille sort håret splejs (i hvert fald efter hendes mening.

Andre ville vise ærefrygt hvis de viste hvem det var, men det gjorde hun jo ikke), han lignede en som viste han ikke måtte være der så hun gik direkte derhen og spurgte hvad han hed så hun kunne gå hen og kigge på listen om han var tjekket ind.

"Og hvad hedder du så?" spurgte Hermione.

"Øh.. Jeg hedder Harry" sagde den dreng som viste sig at hedde Harry med en stille og nervøs stemme.

"Er du tjekket ind?" spurgte Hermione direkte.

" tje- tjekket ind, skal man da det? Stammede Harry.

"Hvis du ikke er tjekket ind må du altså hellere gå.

Og det skal være nu." sagde Hermione med en fast stemme.

"Jamen jeg vil bare kigge på computerne" forklarede Harry med samme stille stemme.

"Jeg sagde gå, NU!" nærmest råbte Hermione. Han blev så bange for at han gjort noget skrækkeligt forkert at han bare lige så stille listede ud mens Hermione stadig råbte efter ham.

Lidt senere så Hermione Harry igen men denne gang var han i gang med at "snuppe" et glas saft og det var ellers kun til dem der var tjekket ind.

Så Hermione gik hen til ham og råbte: "Sagde jeg ikke man ikke måtte være hvis man ikke er tjekket ind? UD!.. **UD!….**"Denne gang løb han, og hun løb efter, og hun stoppede ikke før hun havde fået jaget ham helt ud.

Da hun kom ind igen satte hun sig ned ved et bord hvor der allerede sad seks andre piger.

Den ene som lignede en Japaner (hvilket hun også var)var den første som sagde noget til Hermione.

" Hej jeg hedder Cho, og det her er Marietta, Kassandra, Mandy og Sally."

"Og vi er bare rigtig gode til at pige snakke" kom det fra hende der hed Sandra.

Hermione var ikke helt sikre på hvad de mente med at pige snakke, men prøvede dog at være med i samtalen som begynde kort efter.

Da de havde snakket et stykke tid begynde hun at kede sig og så, så hun ham, han var lige så stille listet sig ind igen uden at nogen så ham, men hun havde opdaget ham.

Hun rejste sig uden at de andre bemærkede det og listede væk mod vor han sad (ikke at hun behøvede at liste det var bare den nemmeste måde at slippe væk fra pigerne).

Da hun stod ved siden af ham prikkede hun ham på skulderen og råbte: "UD!.." ind i øret på ham.

Harry fløj op og begynde at spæne med Hermione i hælene.

Da de var kommet uden for løb Hermione ind i en rødhåret dreng som begynde at mumle noget med dumme mugler (ikke magiker)tøs…se sig for… ka ikke se mig.

Da de begge var kommet på benene igen sagde Hermione tvært: "Se dig dog for, se nu slap han væk. Det hele er din skyld."

"Det er da ikke min skyld det var dig som løb ind i mig.

Nej hov hvorfor snakker du til mig du kan jo ikke se mig." sagde Ron.

"Selvfølgelig kan jeg se dig jeg er jo ikke blind vel." sagde Hermione irriteret, mens hun rettede på sin kjole.

"Nej du kan ej dumme mugler" halt mumlede Ron.

"Jeg er hverken dum, blind eller mugler hvad det så end er" sagde Hermione fornærmet og begynde at gå ind.

Imens stod Ron og rakte tunge af hende og da hun var ved at åbne døren råbte Ron: "en mugler det er en dum en som dig. Ha Ha!.."

Hermione valgte at ignorere det gik roligt ind af døren selv om hun var ved at koge over med raseri inden i.

Da hun et stykke tid senere gik uden for, for at få lidt frisk luft var der pludselig en der råbte: "Nu kommer hun." Det var den rød hårede dreng Ron som råbte og med et blev hun bombarderet med pinde.

Nu så hun der var en mere det var Harry, drengen hun havde jagtet ud før.

Hun begynde at løbe det gjorde de også. Imens de løb smed de flere pinde på hende.

Til sidst blev hun så sur (og ked af det men det ville hun ikke vise) og drejede om og råbte dem op i ansigterne: "STOP!.. i idioter."

Nu kunne hun ikke holde tårerne tilbage og løb grædende væk.

Ron og Harry var begge chokerede de troede ikke de ville få hende til at græde.

De begyndte at løbe efter hende for ingen af dem havde før prøvet at få nogen til at græde.

Da de nåede til en mur stoppede Hermione op og satte sig ned med ansigtet i sine hænder mens hun stadig snøftede let.

"Pige" kom det forsigtigt fra Ron, "Undskyld vi gør det aldrig mere" lød det lidt bange fra Harry.

Hermione ignorerede dem og gik inden for.

Drengene viste ikke hvad de skulle gøre de ville begge to gerne gøre det godt igen men de viste ikke hvordan.

Pludselig sagde Ron: " Nu ved jeg hvad der kan gøre hende glad, vi skal plukke nogen blomster til hende.

Min mor elsker at få blomster.

Harry syntes det var en god ide så de begynde at plukke nogen blomster til hende.

Da de var kommet ind til hende sad hun sammen med signe forældre.

Da de så de to drenge gi Hermione deres blomster.

Begge Hermiones forældre syntes det var så sødt at de bød de to seks årige drenge til at side sammen med dem og drikke sodavand.

SLUT..


End file.
